


Slowly You Say

by Krasimer



Series: Falling Off An Edge (Looking As You Leap) [4]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: And Tryggvi is what I have given Sportacus as an actual name, And doesn't know when not to Do A Thing, Dad Robbie Rotten, Dramatic makeup wearing grandpa, Even when injured, Fae Robbie Rotten, Glanni is a dramatic little shit, M/M, Makes a mess of things, Non-Human Robbie Rotten, Robbie is actually Einar, Robbie still pretends he doesn't love the kids of the town as his own, Seems to just be what happens these days, So does Sportacus, Sportacus is a good, Stephanie knows better, Íþróttaálfurinn has adopted Robbie as his son-in-law already, Íþróttaálfurinn quietly has had enough of Glanni's bullshit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 17:29:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9668669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krasimer/pseuds/Krasimer
Summary: It took only a few minutes for the air balloon to come to a rest in the field next to the basketball court, a strange hissing noise coming from is as a head appeared above the edge of the basket.“Tíu!” a voice called happily, a grin on the older elf’s face when he spotted his son. It was obvious who it was, Robbie thought as he looked between the two. The new arrival had the same, sun-bright smile as Sportacus and his hair was the same. Perhaps a shade or two darker, and not as curly as his son’s, but the relation was immediately apparent. He wore a warm yellow color, almost orange, and his muscles were like Sportacus’s as well.Brilliant.A matching set of exercise loving elves.Robbie felt a small shudder of fear go running up and down his spine. Shit, this wasn’t going to be fun for him, was it?





	

It took only a few minutes for the air balloon to come to a rest in the field next to the basketball court, a strange hissing noise coming from is as a head appeared above the edge of the basket.

“Tíu!” a voice called happily, a grin on the older elf’s face when he spotted his son. It was obvious who it was, Robbie thought as he looked between the two. The new arrival had the same, sun-bright smile as Sportacus and his hair was the same. Perhaps a shade or two darker, and not as curly as his son’s, but the relation was immediately apparent. He wore a warm yellow color, almost orange, and his muscles were like Sportacus’s as well. 

Brilliant.

A matching set of exercise loving elves. 

Robbie felt a small shudder of fear go running up and down his spine. Shit, this wasn’t going to be fun for him, was it?

“Pabbi,” Sportacus muttered as he tried to sit up, his hands tangling with Robbie’s. “Minn…”

With a controlled jump and a twirl in midair, the other elf landed on the ground, a hand pressed into the grass. His exit from the balloon brought him right next to the children, still waking up, and Stephanie stared at him. “Sportacus,” he addressed his son. “Are you alright?”

“He’s probably tired,” Glanni looked away, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“Glanni, haven’t we had this talk plenty of times?” Íþróttaálfurinn echoed his pose, having flipped back on one arm to do so. “And why have you attacked my son?”

“He had his hands on my grandson,” the fae snarled back, his purple-painted lips pulled into a sneer. “How was I supposed to know? Plenty would find our bloodline distasteful and take it out on someone who had even the smallest touch of our blood. My grandson is a direct descendent and your son is apparently his lover, so how about we skip directly to that part?”

Íþróttaálfurinn raised an eyebrow. “And why are we concerned about that?” he looked at Robbie and smiled, his arms uncrossing so he could wave at him. “I am more concerned about the children,” he gestured to where Trixie had her arms around her head. “And why they are on the ground, as if they were asleep before.”

“Your spawn found mine,” Glanni glanced at the children as well, a look on his face like he _almost_ felt guilty about something. 

“I am aware,” Íþróttaálfurinn grinned at him, something dangerous in his eyes. “We will talk about what you have done later. We have much to discuss, Glanni,” he held out a hand to Stephanie, pulling her to her feet and helping her lean against the wall her uncle was sitting on. “No fae-spelling children, not in this town. My son is the local hero, your grandson the local villain,” he shot a glance at Sportacus, a smile on both of their faces. “Though an argument could be made for something else.”

“A Glæpur,” Glanni sniffed haughtily, his nose in the air. “Is always a villain.”

“Robbie is not a villain,” Sportacus spoke up quietly, still moving slowly, in pain after what Glanni had done. “And you cannot make him be one if he does not want to be one.”

“Of course he’s a villain,” Glanni crossed his arms over his chest. “He’s-“

“No he’s not!” Stephanie wobbled on her feet as she pushed away from the wall, her hair swinging in front of her face for a moment. “Robbie is our friend, just like Sportacus is!” she pointed a finger at Glanni’s face, not quite able to reach. The fae was an inch taller than Robbie was, older and more powerful, but it didn’t seem to matter to her. “He plays with us, uses disguises to make things fun! He’s our friend and he used to be a villain but he isn’t anymore!” 

She nearly fell backward, both heroes and her uncle trying to reach and catch her.

Robbie got there first, rolling his eyes. “Sportacus, sit down before you hurt yourself. You’re exhausted. You,” he turned to the mayor, frowning. “He did something to you, too, so sit still. Anyone injured needs to just _sit down_ ,” he settled Stephanie back on the wall, then turned to glare at his grandfather. “What spell did you _use_ , they shouldn’t be this _weak_ after a simple sleeping spell!”

Íþróttaálfurinn grinned at Glanni. “A villain, hm?”

“Oh shut up,” Glanni growled, his posture curling tighter. “ _Most_ Glæpur’s are villains, not my fault that this one isn’t.” He reached for Robbie’s shoulder and shrieked when his hand was quietly zapped by something. “What-“

“Oh, I forgot to mention,” Íþróttaálfurinn chuckled. “My wife sends her regards.”

The elf gestured to Robbie, still grinning. “And her protections for the grandson you last saw when you were yelling at him and he ran away. Even if he is your only heir,” he paused, glancing almost apologetically at the younger fae. “You do not get to act as if you never harmed him. It is up to him if he wants to forgive you or not.”

“…Heir?” Robbie’s nose wrinkled.

“Part of the Court you belong to,” Glanni muttered darkly, meeting his gaze. “They want proof that I have indeed secured the family nobility in the form of a bloodline.” He made a noise like he wanted to be anywhere but where he was. “The noble line of Glæpur needs an heir to remain stable, otherwise the Court will dispose of it. Glanni Glæpur is to be succeeded by Einar Glæpur, if Einar so chooses.”

Stephanie made a face, still holding onto Robbie’s arm. “Who’s Einar?”

“Me,” he said quietly, sighing and ruffling her hair with his other hand. Then he said, softly, “Don’t cling right now, I need to go talk to my grandfather for a few minutes.” He waited until she had let go, unwillingly and slowly, before he strode towards Glanni. “We’re going to talk this over without human presence, you’ve done enough to hurt them.”

Robbie stopped to take Sportacus’s hands. “And we’re bringing the elves with us.”

“Fair enough,” Glanni turned on his heel, following his grandson.

 

Íþróttaálfurinn raised an eyebrow as they made the climb down into Robbie’s home, but he followed nonetheless. 

“How long have you lived here?” he asked Robbie, watching the fae settle his son into a chair and going to stand behind Sportacus’s shoulder. “This feels like your territory, so I would imagine it has been for some time now.”

“Since I left home,” Robbie muttered, leaning down and using one hand to lift his boyfriend’s chin. “Your eyes seem clear, are you-“ he fidgeted nervously, glancing up at Íþróttaálfurinn. “Um.”

“Oh, no,” Íþróttaálfurinn smiled at him, patting gently at his head. “Please, continue. It is good to see him being looked after, just as it is good to see you being cared for,” he gestured at the bowl of fruit that had been given a home on one counter. “Even with how my son needs them, there is more there than is necessary for him. I suspect he has managed to get you to eat them.”

“…And vegetables,” Robbie swallowed nervously.

“Good, good,” Íþróttaálfurinn looked at Glanni, grinning again. “Isn’t that sweet?”

Glanni made a face, disgusted at the idea of healthy food. 

“I am also glad to see the protection charm,” Íþróttaálfurinn continued. “I was hoping that it was enough to keep you safe without being anti-fae. It isn’t hurting you, is it?”

“No sir.”

Íþróttaálfurinn nodded, smiling so big his eyes crinkled shut. “Good! I am glad my wife asked me to carve a necklace hole in the top of it, I hadn’t even thought of it until she said something. I should have asked what sort of thing you would prefer, but time seemed to be in short supply,” his eyes opened back up and he patted Robbie’s head again. 

“Quit touching my grandson,” Glanni sneered at him, arms crossed over his chest again.

“Quit being bitter,” Íþróttaálfurinn countered, walking to stand in front of him like the height difference didn’t matter. Glanni shrunk back a little, a flash of nervous fear in his eyes. “We have had our quarrels in the past, Glanni, but we need to set it aside. You have mellowed some, with age, but you are still full of sharp edges and dangerous points. Your grandson is scared of you, even now,” he glanced at Robbie, an apologetic smile on his face. “And I see that there is still reason for it.”

“I used a sedating and sleep spell,” Glanni’s upper lip pulled back. “They’ll be okay in a bit.”

“You used a pain inflicting lock-joint spell on Sportacus!” Robbie turned on him, glaring at his grandfather just as fiercely as the older fae was glaring at Íþróttaálfurinn. “That’s not okay! You hurt him! In all his time here, I haven’t seen him stop being…Flippity-floppity unless something was sincerely _wrong!_ ”

“He’s an elf and he was near you!”

“And I’m a little bit in _love with him!_ ” Robbie shrieked, his hands curling into fists at his sides, the protective charm necklace slipping out from under his shirt collar with how fast he had turned around. “If you want me _as your heir_ , you will _accept that_ and never do it _again!_ ”

He huffed out a breath and turned back to Sportacus, reaching to feel his forehead with the back of his hand before he stopped, his own words catching up to him. “I-“

Sportacus smiled, still a little hazy, and leaned into his touch. “I love you too,” he said, quiet enough that only Robbie could really hear it. “My Einar, I love you,” his eyes closed as he took Robbie’s hand in his own, curling their fingers together. 

“…If you want me as your heir,” Robbie said again, his cheeks flushed, his eyes pinned on where his boyfriend held his hand. “You have to accept that I’ve already made a romantic decision about my life.”

“Alright,” Glanni watched them for a minute before he averted his eyes and glanced at Íþróttaálfurinn. “Does this mean I’m technically in the same family as my nemesis?”

“I have practically adopted Einar from the moment I knew my son had an interest in him,” Íþróttaálfurinn chuckled. “Tryggvi and Einar are bound to be exhausted, you and I have much to talk about. Come,” he grabbed the back of Glanni’s neck. “We will talk, they will rest. My balloon is not too far away and the children will need help getting home again.”

Glanni squeaked out a protest as he was dragged out of the underground lair and up the ladder.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I am sorry for being gone for a while. College is getting intense and things are getting weird and I...I flip through AUs rapidly sometimes, and I wanted to do the Cryptid one and I am also a full time student.
> 
> As in, I started this quarter taking 23 credits and was informed that I needed to drop some to keep my sanity. 
> 
> So yeah. 
> 
> Anyway, dramatic as hell makeup wearing grandpa finally explains why he was hunting his grandson down! Robbie is fae nobility. I think it's something like the equivalent of a Duke? There's a couple more parts I want to write for this series but we're close to the finish line!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
